My Pup
by MoonflightMoony
Summary: I didn't want a baby at first but I had one. And I'm glad I did, I just wish she was with me... so me and Sev could raise her.But because of Dumbledore, I can't. I'm happy that I didn't listen to him and abort my baby but I wish she was here with me now, not with The Potters,not lost,just here with me so I could watch her grow up.But now, I guess my pup's dead. MPreg SSxRL
1. The Hospital Wing

I was NOT feeling good. Go figure its never anyone else who feels horrible, no its always Remus Lupin the poor innocent werewolf... Well I can't call myself "innocent" given by the fact I'm a werewolf. I was leaning up against the wall for support as I get really dizzy and with that a need to be sick. Ugh that is not good at all.

Severus was the one who has ORDERED me to go to The Hospital Wing... he said it was better than St. Mungo's since they don't like werewolves much. I've been throwing up for roughly 4 months (16 weeks to be exact), getting my ever so frequent dizzy spells, having terrible mood swings, disturbing cravings and strangest of all I've gained weight... my normally flat stomach has grown a few inches.

I've managed to hide this from Sev. I know he'll start to freak if he finds out I'M GAINING WEIGHT while I puke everything that could ever possibly been in my stomach. That's NOT normal. I am sure of that. I finally became less dizzy and lost the erg to be sick. So I went to the hospital wing.

After explaining my symptoms to Poppy (and that Severus had forced me to come) she raised her eyebrows nodded her head and shot a spell at my stomach, which caused a flash of silver light to come from the end of Poppy's wand. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked looking at her confused

"Well congratulations Remus your pregnant!" she chirped and I fainted.


	2. How the Heck is That Even Possible?

When I woke up I saw Poppy and before I could even open my mouth she jammed a potion down it... a bitter potion. a horrible tasting bitter potion... Wonderful way to wake up. I forced myself not to gag. "Glad to see you've come back to join us Mr. Lupin." Poppy said in a rather cheery voice.

"I-That-No." I stammered trying to find a proper way to say what I wanted to say

"Spit it out Remus."

"I can't possibly be pregnant! I'm male! As in not carrying the possible things to grow and birth a baby!" I said taking a short breath and opening my mouth to explain all the reasons it wasn't possible.

"Well Remus a little uncommon knowledge about the Werewolf is that both genders can reproduce in order to keep the 'pack' so to speak big. And your magic would create a birth canal about an hour before birth." Poppy explained

"So the baby would be a lycan?" I asked looking down at my stomach

"It is possible yes but very very rare." Poppy replied

"So what are you going to do with it?" Poppy asked

I gave her a very educated reply "huh?"

"Are you going to keep it or not?"

I paused a moment. What would Severus say or do? He hates children... would he hate our child? He could always divorce me or leave me or... I didn't want to think about that any longer. What did I want to do with it? I had always wanted kids... even though I never told Sev I always have. I was going to bring up adoption in time... I wanted the baby... Even my wolf instincts were telling me to keep it. But would I have a child instead of have Severus's love? I sighed I had made my choice.

"Have you decided what to do?" Poppy asked and I nodded my head feeling a terrible amount of guilt in my stomach.


	3. Merin

The weight of my own decision weighed heavily on me. Of course I'd chosen to keep it, I don't think I could have chosen otherwise. I'm just worried about what Severus will think, do or say. I know he doesn't like kids but….. he loves me so surely he will love _his _baby.

I don't think the full moon has done anything to it… it.. It sounds harsh. Them… yes that sounds a bit better. Since I am four months gone, guess that explains what happened last full moon. According to Pads I just licked my stomach making strange "growling" noises. Oh god…. Pads.

I'll have to explain that I'm pregnant to him too! Oh god… he'll probably burst into laughter and tell me something like "it's a pity you got knocked up." Or something else Sirus like and stupid. I don't even want to think about telling James, Peter and Lily.. Merlin that'll be a nightmare!

I'm pretty sure I'll have to tell my parents too. I'll kill them of shock!

"Oh Merlin why couldn't I just be a woman. Then this would be so much simpler and normal." I muttered opening the front door

Orion was happy to meet me. I gave him a 'I'm not in the mood' growl and continued walking. I need to get a pair of pants that fit…. Sev's pants are tight. I went straight to the fridge yanking out all the raw meat, cookie dough (?), celery (I hate celery… why celery?), vanilla ice cream and sour cream… with onions…. Stupid cravings.

It took me a good bit of time to remember why Severus wasn't home… Damn Death Eater meeting. That's another thing I'm going to bring a baby into the world in a war…. That's not exactly a good environment to grow up in…..

Oh well. I've made my choice. I can't and _won't_ take it back. I refuse to abort my child…. My child…. More like my pup… Technically it's a pup…. Since I'm a werewolf it's my pup even if it isn't a Lycan.

I found nothing to amuse myself with and actually went to bed.

Moony sat in front of me, his nose up to mine. "Oi down." I snarled and he backed off. "Are you excited?" He asked looking over me his tail thumping the ground the pure image of excitement

"Excited about what?" I asked "Being a mum of course! Bearing a pup!" he sang nosing my stomach gently, I shoved him off. "Of course. But I wouldn't call myself a mum." I replied a lot more relaxed, the last time I met Moony in a dream he attacked me… he showed no sign of doing this now… slightly comforting.

"Do you think Sev- er our mate will accept me and the pup?" I asked He gave a short guffaw "Of course he will! People are like that, they always want kids and are always excited about their mate having them. It's a human thing." Moony replied his tongue lolling out of his mouth

Mutt.

I gave a small yawn as Severus slipped into bed beside me, obviously wincing as he woke me up. He snuggled up against me "Did you find out what's wrong with you?" He asked and I tensed a bit "Yes." (totally the truth no lies there!)

"Well would you care to enlighten me on what you have?" he asked "Umm…. I'm not actually sure how to say this Sev…." I muttered and he sat up looking worried "You're not dying ar-are you?" He stammered looking over me "No… but my risk of dying has gone up increasingly." I whispered

"Well for Morgana's sake Remus, spit it out!" He snarled putting his hands on his hips

I took a deep breath "I'm four months pregnant." And I closed my eyes tightly throwing the bed sheets over my head so I couldn't see whatever emotion was on Sev's face.

...

Sorry the whole first three chapters are so fast... But I really want to get to the good stuff and its like 1:00 am in the morning so my writing skills aren't at their best.


End file.
